Hextech Gunblade
* 40 attack damage = * 80 ability power = * 15% "life steal" = * 15% "spell vamp" = ** Total Gold Value = * is gold efficient, without its active, and the rest of its passive. }} Similar Items }} Trivia * The is a recurring weapon in the Final Fantasy franchise. the Hextech Gunblade most closely resembles the , 's ultimate weapon in and , though the Hextech Gunblade has a larger and more greenish blade as opposed to the Lion Heart's blue. In an added FFVIII reference, the , which is needed to fuse the Hextech Gunblade, takes its name from Squall's initial weapon. * Hextech Gunblade active heals you with the heal it provides, synergizing with itself. * Hextech Gunblade improves active ability's cast range from 550 to 700 and causes the magic damage dealt to scale with your ability power. * The Hextech Gunblade was designed in Piltover. * Like , Hextech Gunblade also heals for damage dealt by summoned pets such as . * The healing passive is often referred to as omnivamp. Patch history Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.23 * Active base damage increased to from . ;V7.2 * Active base damage reduced to from 250 at all levels. ;V6.12 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost unchanged. ;V6.9 * Active named . * Active base damage increased to changed to 250 from 150. * Active AP scaling reduced to from . * Damage is now dealt instantaneously instead of as a projectile. * Cooldown is shared with other Hextech items. ;V5.22 * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost unchanged. * 10% life steal. * 20% spell vamp. * Now heals for 15% of all damage dealt (33% effective for AoE). ** Your basic attacks and single target spells against champions reduce the cooldown of this item by 3 seconds. ;V5.2 * Attack damage reduced to 40 from 45. * Ability power increased to 80 from 65. * Life steal reduced to 10% from 12%. ;V3.03 (undocumented) * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost unchanged. * Life steal increased to 12% from 10%. ;V1.0.0.154 * Spell vamp is now Unique. ;V1.0.0.152 * Item cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Attack damage increased to 45 from 40. * Ability power reduced to 65 from 70. * Life steal reduced to 10% from 15%. * Spell vamp is no longer Unique. * Active base magic damage changed to 150 from 300. * Active now scales with . * Active slow reduced to 40% from 50%. * Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. * Your basic attacks and single target spells against champions reduce the cooldown of this item by 3 seconds. ;V1.0.0.127 * Attack damage reduced to 40 from 60. * Ability power reduced to 70 from 75. * Life steal reduced to 15% from 20%. * Spell vamp reduced to 20% from 25%. * Spell vamp is now Unique. ;V1.0.0.115 * Spell vamp increased to 25% from 20%. ;V1.0.0.105 * Spell vamp increased to 20% from 13%. * Life steal increased to 20% from 15%. ;V1.0.0.98 * Attack damage increased to 60 from 45. * Ability power increased to 75 from 55. * Spell vamp increased to 13% from 12%. * Fixed a bug where the active effect stacked with active. ;V1.0.0.86 Added. * ** Recipe: + + = ** +45 attack damage. ** +55 ability power. ** +15% life steal. ** +12% spell vamp. ** Deals 300 magic damage and slows the target champion by 50% for 3 seconds (700 range). 60 second cooldown. }} References cs:Hextech Gunblade de:Hextech-Gunblade es:Sablepistola Hextech fr:Pistolame Hextech pl:Miecz-Pistolet Hextech ru:Hextech Gunblade zh:Hextech Gunblade Category:Ability power items Category:Attack damage items Category:Items with active abilities Category:Life steal items Category:Spell vamp items Category:Slow effect items